galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Year, Another Dying Earth Movie
Discussion on SciFi Ideas 14 comments Another Year, Another Dying Earth Movie Vanessa Ravencroft Vanessa Ravencroft 2 years ago Here are some points that maybe help you think get off the “Recycle a can and you safe the planet trip.” Human perception is very small. Do you know what kind of winters or summers your grand dad experienced? Do you know what your forefathers five generations ago, thought about seasons? The statement: “exceptional cold winter” is based on what comparison. The winters you experienced as an adult? Compared to the temperature data collected for the last hundred years? Well we can't go back much further because there has been no temperature taken other than with perhaps a finger. Oh yes I know the tree rings and ice core readings. The oldest life trees are an estimated 6800 years old. The growth cycle data analyzed out of tree rings are not all that accurate, because temperature does not affect the growth of a tree, the supply of water is. Now water supply is part of the weather pattern yes, but does not indicate temperature changes on a global scale and those Global Warming Nazis want everyone believe it is a global phenomenon, right? So tree rings of an Oak in England doesn't really tell you the temperature (water supply/ rain ) lets say in China. Ice cores are even less precise, we are talking about approximate temperature changes in the region the ice was drilled. Yes global weather and temperatures do change, but it happens with or without humans. No one argues that there have been ice ages, many lakes, big boulders and entire landscapes were changed due to the ice cover, but there weren't all that many cars or factories around. It must have been the few camp fires of those early ancestors of ours that caused the global warming back then, because there is one thing that simply has to happen after an ice age...yup Climate change! And now comes the big one. The last ice age isn't over. Nope, the polar ice caps are the last left over. You will find skeletons of rats, coal, oil, petrified wood and other things under the ice of the South Pole. It got there, believe it or not by growing before there was any ice. Same thing with past the Arctic circle. All the coal and oil and things you find in or under the permanent ice, indicates that Alaska and Siberia were once covered with tropical forests. Now trees don't really grow on ice. So it had to be a tad warmer. Yes indeed there was more than one ice age. Of course we are taking millions of years but then, human perception of time and geological time are not exactly compatible, especially with Lucy Soccer mom or Fred Sheep who slept through science class because it was way to complicated. Now lets make a little practical experiment. Go fill a glass with some ice cubes and then fill it with water, all the way. Yes be bold, fill it all the way to the top. Very good. I mean all the way, not a millimeter to spare. Now let the ice melt. I am sure you already have the towel ready to dry up the water that spills. Because once the ice melts the level of the water must rise, right? I mean that is what they tell you what happens when the polar ice melts. But lord an behold you will find that all the ice melting will not increase the level but out of some magic reason the water level dropped. Yep pesky physics get into the way of liberal panic and the government knows best rhetoric. But even worse, math will ruin the day of any Man made global warming / climate change prophet. You actually can calculate the volume of all the ice and add it to all the volume of ocean water, and guess what? The volume isn't even enough to add one centimeter. I am taking world wide.(the density of ice is less than that of water, and yes Ice floats!) What also floats in water? Bread Apples Very small rocks King: A Duck! (all look and stare at king) V: Exactly! So, logically... ...Well that is my Monty Python quote for this part of my sermon. It illustrates my point about the general population very well) Now what kind of scientific data do you use to confirm global warming? In order to claim it, you need a global temperature (there is no instrument known to man that can take global temperature in a precise enough manner to actually notice a temperature change from one year to the other in terms of actual degrees) But for arguments sake you found the middle of nowhere and since this is perhaps as close as you get to the arse of the world and stick a thermometer in it. And you do that since thermometers and scales are invented. (lets be generous and say 200 years) Now you got temperature readings of the entire world, accurate to the last degree for 200 years. All you need now is a base line to which you can compare that data. Or make it simple, what is Earth's normal temperature? (It would be the temperatures of every year for 4 Billion years – averaged) Suddenly you realize them pesky dinosaurs didn't really measure temperature. Heck not even the Egyptians, the Hittites or Phoneticians did. The Romans did lot of things, but accurately measure and record time wasn't part of it. Damn there goes any logical, scientific argument that can proof the increase of global temperature. But you been told ocean temperatures rose 10 degrees? Compared to what? How did you actually measure that, where is the observation data to back that up? No need if its on TV and some Hollywood celebrity says its true, and a spectacular movie about drowning cities is made, who needs science? Now let's look at the man made part. In 1980 Mount St. Helen erupted. It happened in the state of Washington. The eruption spewed more poisonous gases, carbon dioxide etc into the atmosphere than all cars and all cow farts produced in the history of man kind. St. Helen is still active and releases thousands of tons of gases every year. Now this is just one volcano of thousands and they all, believe it or not do the same thing. Uhu those bad boys pollute more than all evil Corporations ever hoped to achieve. Funny thing is on a global scale it amounts to very little, and volcanoes did that sort of thing before humans were around, and it is almost certain they do it when we are no longer considered Homo Sapient. (Funny thing that evolution theory btw. It should go on, right. Why has it stopped with man? Either it hasn't and we are bound for extinction and something else take our place. Or the whole theory isn't as scientific accurate as it is thought in schools..there is a reason it is still called a theory) Now why would scientists on TV support all that inaccurate illogical stuff? Because of funding. Universities are funded by and large by the government. Scientists hope for grants and only get those if they join the chorus. Conforming with common accepted truth is comfortable and ensures funding. Saying something against it is professional suicide. You see you could not raise a Carbon tax, if the people would start to think. Did one single cent raised actually go to reduce carbon emissions? Or did they help fund some pork barrel project of a corrupt senator? Its about money and control of the masses and not about the environment, it always has been as long as governments exist. (No matter what form) Man made global warming is the greatest Science Fiction story ever created. Just to give credibility to my rant, I studied physics at the University of Heidelberg and received my PhD from the same institution. But you don't need an academic title to take a step back (away from the crowd) and apply some common sense. 2 Edit View in discussion Vanessa Ravencroft Vanessa Ravencroft 2 years ago I am sort of tired of these thinly veiled "Hollywood loves the Eco message and still thinks Al Gore is right" message. I mean since Avatar there has to be a "dying Earth -evil corporation - evil humans abusing Earths resources" message in the movie or the producers won't green light the project ( I am working for the Motion Picture industry in Hollywood and have been to quite a few production meetings.) I guess since we had a doe eyed Councilors manning a duty station on the bridge of a Star Ship. I am waiting for "Jewish Lawyers in Space" or "Treehuggers and Eco Freaks vs. the Evil Lumberjacks"... There are so many great SF stories worthy to be filmed and all we get is either "We need to sell more toys" sequels or "Vegan lifestyle will save humanity" films. Category:Watercooler Category:Discussion on SciFi Ideas